Feature Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Will Kentshire, First Officer ** "Revenge" Crew *** Pierre Antagonists: * Captain Clegg ** "Wolf" Crew *** Gaspare *** Luigi Other Characters: * tavern proprietor Locations: * * ** Porto Bello *** Ye Golden Horn, tavern Vehicles: * English Privateer Galleon "Revenge" ** Revenge's Longboat * Clegg's Sloop "Wolf" * Great Spanish Merchant Fleet | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing3 = | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker5_1 = Rube Goldberg | StoryTitle5 = Rube Goldberg's Side Show | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing5 = | Writer6_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler6_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker6_1 = J.H. Striebel | StoryTitle6 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | Writer7_1 = William Smith | Penciler7_1 = William Smith | Inker7_1 = William Smith | StoryTitle7 = Rance Keane: "The Decoy Robbery" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pee Wee Lee Antagonists: * two bank robbers Other Characters: * Simon Forks townspeople * Simon Forks sheriff Locations: * Southwestern United States, 1920s ** Simon Forks Vehicles: * stage coach | Writer8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | StoryTitle8 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle9 = The Clock: "The Bombing of Dan Nolen" | Synopsis9 = Just when Brian O’Brien’s old friend D.A. Nolen is ready to retire he gets blown up by a bomb that was planted in his car. The Clock proves that Nolen's assistant, Clyde Neste, was bribed to kill him. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Clyde Neste Other Characters: * Dan Nolen * Mrs. Nolen Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker10_1 = Russell E. Ross | StoryTitle10 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry(across bottom halves of pages) | Writer11_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler11_1 = Lou Fine | Penciler11_2 = Will Eisner | Inker11_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle11 = Doll Man: "Dr. Rodent and the Harbor Bombings" | Synopsis11 = Dr. Rodent trains rats to carry bombs aboard cargo ships, detonates them, and then loots the sunken ships with a crew of divers, and a harbor-bottom-crawling armored tank, with windows. These rats are strapped with traditional-design, small, spherical, black bombs, with long fuses, and they just run up the ropes to the ships. These bombs are each small enough to be carried by a rat, so there must be a lot of them expended on each ship attack, of which there have already been five in this month. Doll Man figures out what's going on, rides a rat into the scene of the next bombing, disrupts the bombing, and arrests Dr. Rodent. The police confiscate his underwater tank. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Inspector Valent Locations: * Vehicles: * Doctor Rodent's harbor-bottom-crawling armored tank, with windows | StoryTitle12 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = John Devlin | Inker12_1 = John Devlin | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | Writer13_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler13_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker13_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle13 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Mysterious Light on Beaver Island" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Red, pilot Antagonists: * Sam, desk clerk ** smuggling gang Other Characters: * Ross, hotel owner Locations: * ** Beaver Island ** Nolan Creek Vehicles: * 2-engine seaplane * speedboat | Writer14_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler14_1 = John J. Welch | Inker14_1 = John J. Welch | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 28" | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | Writer15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker15_1 = Alfred Andriola | StoryTitle15 = Charlie Chan: "The Kidnapping of Donna Grant, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Kirk Barrow, assistant * Gina Lane Antagonists: * Berzelius Keeno ** three kidnappers: Doc, Mike, Frog ** Maggie, cook Other Characters: * Mrs. Oliver Force Grant * Donna Grant, steel heiress ** her dog Magoo * Ivan Komroff, M.D. * Harrison Meade * Mrs. Meade * Willie Soo, cook Locations: * | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * Doll Man uses a hypodermic injection to get small. ** Doctor Rodent has heard of the Doll Man, and this is only his second published adventure, so word is already getting around about him. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** "Barrel Rolls and Tail Spins" (text story) by A.L. Allen ** Last issue for Ed Wheelan on Big Top ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" pages) ** Off The Record by Ed Reed ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show by Rube Goldberg ** They're Still Talking: "About Bill Carr's All Time Olympic Record", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}